


Oh Baby

by Moomo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complete, F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moomo/pseuds/Moomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren just can't help himself around his pregnant wife, not that Mikasa is complaining or anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Baby

Groaning, Mikasa rolls over onto her side. Sleepy, cranky, and sore, she runs a hand over her belly. The baby bump is there, noticeable but not too large yet. As excited as she is, Mikasa can’t help but feel a little resentful at the moment; her lower back aches, her ankles are swollen, and her breasts feel sore and heavy. After a few moments, Mikasa’s side starts aching, so she is forced to roll over again into a new position that will undoubtedly become uncomfortable as soon as she settles into it. In the middle of her shifting, Mikasa knees Eren in the back causing him to grunt and rouse.

“What’s wrong Mikasa?” Eren inquires, reaching his arms around his wife and pulling her into a big bear hug.

Normally Mikasa was never one to whine or complain, but the complete lack of control over her own body has her restless.

“Everything hurts.”

“Want a massage?”

Mikasa turns her head to look at the clock on their wall. “It’s midnight Eren.”

“Well if you can’t sleep, I’m not going to either.”

The past few months have changed Eren. Ever since finding out about the pregnancy, Eren has become more patient and more gentle than Mikasa has ever known him to be. Ever since the beginnings of their relationship, Eren has always been all visceral passion and action. However, these past months have shown Mikasa that there are parts to Eren that she has never had a chance to see.

Molding her back to his chest, Eren nuzzles his nose into Mikasa’s hair and smiles. “Have I ever told you how amazing you are?”

Mikasa snorts. “Flatterer.”

Eren rolls Mikasa over in his arms so he can face her. “No seriously! You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me Mikasa. I mean it.”

Mikasa rolls her eyes good naturedly before pressing a kiss into Eren’s sternum. Eren grins before pulling her up and planting a series of light little kisses all over Mikasa’s face.

“Stop that Eren!” Mikasa giggles.

“I love you.”

The statement is so sudden that it catches Mikasa off guard.

“I love you more than anything or anyone Mikasa.” Eren declares. “You’re my family, my home, and now you’re giving me the greatest thing that anyone could dare imagine.”

With that last statement Eren slides a hand down to the swell of Mikasa’s stomach.

Eren, eyes intense and honest, fix themselves onto Mikasa's gaze for his next confession. “I know I don’t say this enough, but thank you. Thank you so much Mikasa. You’ve given more than I could ever dream of, more than I deserve.”

Startled by the sheer depth of emotion in her husband’s words and eyes, Mikasa blames the pregnancy hormones for the tears welling up in her eyes. Craning her neck upwards, she catches Eren’s lips in a deep kiss. Pulling her in closer, Eren reciprocates eagerly, bringing a hand up to cradle his wife’s face while he kisses her.

Soon Mikasa feels the first embers of arousal stir in between her legs. Groaning, her tongue darts out of her mouth to swipe at Eren’s bottom lip. Opening his mouth, Eren meets Mikasa’s tongue with his own, tasting his wife, feeling himself get hot at her flavour. Breaking away and gasping for air, Eren immediately begins trailing open mouth kisses down Mikasa's chin and over the marble column of her throat.

Mikasa shivers and giggles. “You’re tickling me!”

Eren grins and blows a raspberry on Mikasa’s neck. Laughing, Mikasa pushes away from Eren and playfully bats at his hands as he tries to wrestle her back in his arms.

Grinning at the perfect image of his wife, mussed hair and light pink flush on her grinning face, Eren’s eyes follow the strap of Mikasa’s nightgown, slowly siding down her right arm. Mikasa’s clavicle peaks out of the silk, pale and perfect in the moonlight. The strap keeps sliding and the top swell of Mikasa’s right breast becomes visible.

Noticing Eren’s intense fixation, Mikasa follows his sightline to her chest. “Pervert!”

“Guilty.” Eren grins and concedes as he surges forward pushing a squealing Mikasa back into the bed.

Slanting his lips over hers, Eren nibbles on Mikasa’s bottom lip and grinds his growing erection into her hip.

Eren peppers soft kisses down to Mikasa’s collarbones, alternating between smooches and praise.

“I love you so much.”

“You’re so fucking gorgeous Mikasa.”

“Gods, you drive me crazy, you’re so hot.”

“I want you Mikasa, I _need_ you.”

Eren laves love and suckles on every piece of Mikasa his lips can reach. God, he loves her so so so much. Ever since seeing her for the first time when they were both nine, Eren has felt inexplicably drawn to Mikasa. As their relationship progressed from strangers living next door to each other to childhood friends to awkward teenage crushes to lovers and eventually to spouses, Eren has found himself falling deeper and deeper in love with Mikasa. Her beauty, her strength, her compassion, her quirks and whimsies, Eren loves and adores every last piece of his wife.

By the time Eren’s lips reach the collar of Mikasa’s nightgown, she is panting and flushed. Loosening the straps of the silk shift, Eren slides it down Mikasa’s body, catching her panties when he reaches her hips, and pulling it off and throwing the clothes to the side.

“Eager much?” Mikasa teases.

“Always for you baby.” Eren confesses before leaning back over his wife and planting feather-soft kisses over the swell of her breasts.

“Does it hurt?” Eren inquires, aware of how the pregnancy changed Mikasa.

“It’s fine, just keep being gentle.”

Eren grins and runs the flat of his tongue over peak of Mikasa’s right nipple. Keeping his eyes locked on her, Eren smiles as Mikasa shivers and gasps. Turning his attentions to the other breast, Eren repeats himself before daring to give a small suck to the left nipple. Gasping, Mikasa flinches, the pressure a bit too much on her tender teat.

Eren backs off immediately, guilty. “Sorry love.”

Mikasa sighs, and shrugs. “It happens.” Sighing, Mikasa brings up a hand to cup her right breast. “They feel so weird.”

Eren licks his lips, eyes fixated on Mikasa’s chest. “They’re getting so _full_.”

Mikasa snorts as she lets go of her right boob and takes in the lewd look on Eren’s face. “You like that?”

In a fluid motion, Eren gets on his hands and knees, hovering over his wife. “You have no idea. God Mikasa.” Eren groans and runs a hand to cup her breast, running a thumb back and forth over the pebbled nipple.

“Your breasts are so fucking fantastic, plump and soft.”

Mikasa gasps and arches into Eren’s touch, feather-soft and so so gentle. A few more strokes and then Eren trails his to rest on the soft swell of her belly.

“You’re so swollen-“

“Fat.”

“God _no_. You’re gorgeous,” Eren affirms as he rubs circles on her belly with his thumb. “So plump, and full of life.”

Mikasa sighs and relaxes into the mattress. She doesn’t feel particularly pretty or desirable with her swollen breasts and just beginning-to-bulge middle. But Eren has never stopped wanting her, if anything, Mikasa finds herself the target of Eren’s wandering mouth and greedy hands more than ever.

“I love that I did this to you Mikasa,” Eren confesses, locking his eyes with Mikasa’s. “You’re full of _me_. I put life in you, made you swell with it, made your breasts so plump and tender, made your middle full and soft. Do you have any idea how _hot_ that is?”

Mikasa flushes bright red and jerks her head to the side, unable to face the intensity of Eren’s gaze locked with her own.

Unfazed, Eren continues, moving down to press his lips over her baby bump.

“It makes me so hot, so fucking ready for you. Feeling the changes in your body. How your body is so amazing. How you can fucking _create life_.”

By the time Eren finishes praising his blushing wife, he has trailed kisses all the way down to her junction of her thighs. Grinning, Eren taps the slide of Mikasa’s right thigh. Obliging him, Mikasa spreads her legs, working them over Eren’s shoulders as his shifts to line his mouth up with her core. Wasting no time, Eren presses firm kisses and licks to Mikasa’s lower lips. Working inwards slowly, Eren grins as he feels Mikasa squirm.

For Mikasa, oral sex has always been her very favorite part of sex. Sure, actual penetration felt nice, but Eren’s mouth on her just made her melt. Arching into it, Mikasa pants and reaches down to card her fingers into Eren’s hair.

“Mmmmhm,” Eren murmurs running his tongue lightly over Mikasa’s clit. “You like that?” He asks as he sneaks his hand to Mikasa’s sex, sliding two fingers into her quim.

“Ohhhhhh _yes_ ,” Mikasa hisses, pulling Eren’s hair as she fists her hands.

Eren alternates between short rough thrusts with his fingers and licks over her clit. Mikasa groans and shifts, lifting her hips when Eren’s tongue meets her clit, trying desperately to increase the pressure on her it.

“God Eren! Don’t tease!” Mikasa whines, an edge of desperation in her voice.

Eren pauses, looks up at Mikasa’s flushed face and dewy eyes. Suddenly the corners of Eren’s mouth quirk up into a little smirk which makes Mikasa wonder if she was going to regret her demands.

Diving back into her, Eren returns to his task with a wild vigor. He ruts his two fingers hard and fast into Mikasa’s sex while he snarls against her clit. Filthy wet noises fill the room as Eren smacks his lips against her clit, licking roughly and suckling hard. Not letting up with his fingers, Eren mouths her so intensely that Mikasa arches and comes so damn hard.

Thrusting his fingers lazily, Eren draws her orgasm out until Mikasa tugs at his hair, writhing her hips away from the overstimulation.

Pulling his fingers out, Eren licks them clean before crawling to Mikasa’s side. He slides his boxers off before tossing them to some unknown corner of the room. Eren reaches into his nightstand drawer and pulls out a little tube of lube. Putting it into the bottle warmer, Eren warms the lube as Mikasa trembles and recovers beside him on their bed.

Fishing the lube out of the warmer, Eren turns his attention to Mikasa. “Hey love, are you okay?”

“Mmhmmm,” Mikasa hums, voice dreamy and light.

Chuckling, Eren manoeuvers Mikasa onto her side and spoons up against her back. Reaching for the lube, he opens it and squirts a little bit of the warm gel onto his palm before transferring it onto his hard on. Groaning as he coats himself with the warm lube, Eren shifts and lines himself up with Mikasa before slipping in so gently and so slowly. Eren wraps his arms around his wife, one resting on her hip and the other over the swell of her belly, and pulls her into him until her back is flush against his chest. Mikasa pants as Eren fills her, fisting both hands into the sheets.

Eren bottoms out and sighs. “Does it hurt?”

“Never.”

Pressing a kiss into the crown of Mikasa’s head, Eren eases out and back in, mindful of not getting rough. Usually Mikasa is one to enjoy the roughness of sex, bruises on her hips, a slight soreness in her thighs and lower back the next day; however, since the pregnancy really took hold, Mikasa has found herself craving sweetness, gentle strokes and whispered words, and Eren, bless him, picked up on it right away.

“Oh love, you feel so _good_ ,” Eren murmurs praise into Mikasa’s ear, teasing her earlobe between his teeth and lips.

Mikasa groans and lets herself be lazy, lets Eren take care of her, lets him do all the work this time. Closing her eyes, Mikasa moans and focuses on the feel of Eren in between her legs. He is so thick and hard, filling her up in everyway that she could possibly want, could possibly need. Shifting a little, Eren changes the slant of his hips. Grinding back into Mikasa, he finds that this new angle helps him reach even deeper. Judging from her moans, Mikasa seems to enjoy the new depth just as much.

With the gentle but deep and steady rocking of Eren’s hips Mikasa finds that her orgasm builds more slowly, more intensely.

Eren presses a kiss on the soft shell of Mikasa’s ear as he feels her tighten, hears her pants come out harder and more frequent. “That’s it love; you’re doing so well. I’m so proud of you.”

Mikasa groans and shivers as her orgasm washes over her. It begins with small fuzzy bubbles of delight before evolving into long pangs of pleasure around her core, radiating out all over her body. She doesn’t even register that she is sobbing, shivering in Eren’s arms as he rides her through it. There are stars in Mikasa’s eyes as she spasms, intense sensations that flow through her body, treading the line between oh yess and too much!

As the pleasure slowly ebbs away, Mikasa is faintly aware of Eren finishing inside her and pulling out. Groaning, Mikasa shivers and slowly comes back to herself as Eren prepares a warm wash cloth and wipes away the sticky mess in between her legs.

“Feel better?” Eren asks as he pulls the covers over both of them, spooning Mikasa and wrapping his arms around her.

Already drifting off to sleep, Mikasa just lets out what she hopes sounds like an affirmative grunting noise. In response, Eren just chuckles and settles his hand protectively over their baby.

In the last moments just before sleep claims her, Mikasa thinks to herself that yes, she too is really lucky to have a love like Eren in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, there's my contribution to the fandom. If this sucks shit, just tell me and I'll go back to lurking like a creep. Also not edited so try to excuse any grammatical errors, or errors in general really. 
> 
> Unsolicited advice #1: If you hate cold lube or even cold lotion, buy one of those steam heaters designed for baby bottles. Super quick and easy to get nice warm lubes or lotions. Especially useful in the winter.
> 
> Unsolicited advice #2: USE LUBE! SERIOUSLY! Everything feels like 6000% better if you use lube.


End file.
